This invention relates to fishing tackle, such as fish hooks and leaders, and is more specifically directed to a combination of a leader that has loops or eyes formed at each end, and a fish hook having an eye that is free sliding along the leader between the two ends.
The common practice is to employ a fishing leader that ties to the end of a fishing line, with a fishhook tied or clipped onto one end of the leader. Snelled hooks are frequently used, in which an eye or loop is formed at one end of a fishing leader, and the fishhook is tied onto the other end of the leader. This typically involves passing the leader through the eye of the hook, and then tying a fisherman's knot to secure the hook to the leader.
This type of system has rather limited flexibility, and normally the fisherman has to keep on hand a variety of snelled hooks to use in different fishing conditions. Also, the hook is always presented at the very end of the leader, so the hook hangs down, limiting the number of ways that the hook and any bait it carries can be presented to the fish. Also, with conventional snelled fish hooks, it is difficult to clip on additional line and a sinker for holding the bait and hook off the bottom when bottom fishing.